


Rape

by Bryn Lantry (Bryn)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1991-01-01
Updated: 1991-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryn/pseuds/Bryn%20Lantry





	Rape

#  
#  
#

Only one thing preserves you -  
the suspicion that I require  
more than a factual possession of the body  
that harasses mine every night.

You damn me  
to prowling the perimeter  
of contentment.  
We mustn't appal the principled Blake,  
who goes for blonder, softer fare.

Knowing you,  
I can predict how you'd be, in bed.  
Ruthlessly passionate  
(whip down  
your cravings and bloodiness,  
but I would liberate the dark streak  
that your women can't).  
Emotionally swamping  
(you resent restraining  
that bass tenderness of yours for me,  
like a captive titan, brooding).

These lucrative ores in you  
tempt my light fingers  
to master your riot of curls,  
to knock you down where I need you,  
rifle your negligent shirt,  
dig for the freight  
I watch heavy in your trousers,  
clutch your cold cock to mine,  
hot in admiration,  
no matter if you fight or curse.

Perhaps, then, the hunger would abate.  
Perhaps I would stand up cured, in control,  
and sane enough to disregard  
your hate.

#  
#


End file.
